


Nightswimming

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bucket List, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hux had known Ren was so good at sabacc, he never would have bet against him in the first place. Now he has to help Ren cross an item off his bucket list. Skinny dipping. In the ocean. At night. What could possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightswimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boredbyreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbyreality/gifts).



> Prompted as 'Crossing things off a bucket list' on the 75 first dates meme.

‘I can’t believe I agreed to this.’

Hux looks out at the ocean wearily. It truly is a beautiful night. Balmy, hardly a whisper of wind, no cloud cover. A galaxy of bright stars and the waxing moon the only illumination, catching the edge of the wavelets that lap at the shore.

‘Not scared are you, General?’ Ren is far less intimidating, and even a little less frustrating like this, his mask and helmet discarded in the sand. There’s a faint sheen of moonlight catching his hair where it curls above his ears, his eyes are even darker than usual and a mischievous grin plays on his full lips.

'I wouldn’t describe it as such. I am questioning the wisdom, and the point of this exercise, but I am not scared, thank you.’

'There doesn’t have to be a point. But I know how you adore ticking things of lists. This is ticking something off my list. You should live a little..’

'Last I checked, my heart continued beating and respiration continued, I am living, and I’m not doing that.’

'Wow. What would Phasma say? General of the First Order, victorious in battle, certainly talks a big game but when it comes to a little water, suddenly very quiet? I mean, if you’re scared, we could go back to the ship? I know you don’t get out of uniform much, and if you need a little help getting undressed…’

'Right.’ Hux swats his hand away, unbuttoning his collar with purpose. If it will prove a point and fulfill his promise to Ren, so be it. Had he known Ren was so good at Sabacc, he would never have bet against him in the first place, so really his own lack of foresight is the culprit here.

 

Ren grins wolfishly, unwinding his cowl from his neck, undoing his belt and pulling his outer robe over his head. 'If it’s any comfort, there’s nothing and nobody who cares about seeing you naked around for miles. Except me. And I’ll even turn around if it bothers you.’

 

Hux rolls his eyes, but still steals a glance at Ren as he lifts his robe. He’s big, that much is visible through the layers and layers of fabric, but he hadn’t quite appreciated just how muscular his arms were. And if that glimpse of toned stomach is anything to go by, so it the rest of him. This man he is about to remove all his clothes in front of. The man who will see his milk-pale frame, long limbs, freckles and all, in it's entirety. Just fantastic.

 

For all Ren’s teasing, Hux is not one for illogical fear or backing down from a challenge. So he turns his back, folding his tunic and sitting to remove his boots. By the time he slips his trousers off, standing in just his undershirt and shorts, Ren is naked. Still with his back turned, staring out at the sea with his arms folded across his chest. The night breeze tugs a little at his hair. He looks like he belongs there, a pale spirit revisiting the ocean. He’s too solid for a spirit, with his wide and powerful thighs, back and calves. Too ethereal to be human with the moonlight on his skin, his constellations of ink-spot moles.

‘All off. I want it to count.’ he calls back to Hux, a note of amusement in his voice.

‘I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else.’ Hux bites back, but lifts his undershirt anyway, the night air pleasantly cool as it brushes across his belly. He’s not ashamed, exactly. It’s the way he’s built, that however hard he trains, however many pointless stationary miles he crosses on the treadmill, he’s still all wirey muscle, a slight roundness to his belly although he barely eats, long and delicate hands and feet. He feels like a stick figure drawn by a child next to the artist’s rendering that is Kylo.

But he slips his underwear down over his slim hips with determination, he isn’t going to change any time in the next few seconds. The sinking feeling that all this is because he likes Kylo, and some strange and desperately sentimental part of him wants Kylo to like him too, is heavy in his guts. And yet, Ren had implied that he cared about seeing Hux naked. A part of him hoped it wasn’t just pointless flirting.

‘Come on. Night’s too pretty for brooding.’ Kylo calls back, still keeping his word and not looking. Hux appreciates that.

‘Alright. I’m ready.’ Hux takes a few measured steps forward, almost level with Kylo.

Kylo drops his hands to his sides, extending one for Hux to take. And he does, slipping his fingers into Kylo’s warm palm. Kylo glances at him, that same impish smile on his face, but there’s something else, a feeling of suddenly shared confidences and a childish sense of daring.

‘Three…two..one.’

Hux isn’t ready. But they both charge into the ocean, and Kylo is yelling a war cry, and now Hux is yelling along with him, his heart is pounding and he’s laughing like an idiot as they clear the last few meters of surf and hurl themselves into the waves.

He surfaces, spluttering and swearing a few seconds later. Kylo is still laughing like flinging himself into cold water is his new favourite game and blowing strands of wet hair from his face. It’s not terribly cold, he’s had worse. The water is dark and glassily still. And Kylo is still holding his hand as Hux turns to look at him.

And he’s finally entirely lost for words. His stomach twists in a way entirely unrelated to the cold water. Kylo is exceptionally beautiful, his sopping wet hair curling to his shoulders. He puts an arm around Hux’s shoulders making him realize he’s beginning to shiver.

And Hux kisses him. The barest brush of his lips on Kylo’s. He tastes like seawater and something sweet. Kylo’s broad hand settles on his hip, and he kisses him again. It’s strangely soft and chaste considering they are both entirely naked. He hesitantly allows himself to be drawn closer, lets his damp skin settle against Kylo’s and his arms twine around his neck. The kisses are still sweet and slow, and surely someone should have pulled someone’s hair by now?

But Kylo is gentle, even a little nervous, and his eyes search Hux’s face for approval when they stop.

‘Is this…good?’

Hux answers him with another kiss.


End file.
